1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispenser for a two-part composition and, more particularly, to such a dispenser that is adapted to separately store and mix together the components of a two-part composition. The dispenser of the present invention includes separate, interlocking containers for separately storing the individual components and means for facilitating the mixture thereof prior to use of the composition. Means are provided for protecting the user from contact with the unmixed components. A method is further provided for storing the individual components and facilitating their mixture to form the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many commercially available chemical products on the market with two separately packaged components that must be mixed together prior to use or application. For example, certain floor finishing products are provided with a separate cross-linking agent that must be added to and mixed with the product immediately prior to use to chemically activate such finishing product. Since such cross-linking agents are not typically compatible with the finishing product, they must be maintained separately from the finishing product prior to final mixture and use. A further complicating problem is that many cross-linking agents are toxic in an undiluted condition and, as such, precautions must be taken to avoid contact with the skin during the mixing process.
Epoxy products are another type of commercial product where the component parts thereof, i.e., the resin and catalyst or hardener, are sold separately with the user being instructed to mix them together prior to use.
To facilitate the storage and mixture of such products, certain twin-container dispensers have heretofore been provided. Examples of such two vessel containers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,679 which issued to C. Ellis et al. on Nov. 7, 1911 for Multicontainer Bottle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,437 which issued on Sep. 30, 1986 to J. D. Buehler for Mixing Container and Adapter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,991 which issued on Oct. 25, 1988 to M. Kitamura et al. for Bottle For Mixing and Method for Mixing With the Said Bottle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,009 which issued on Jan. 31, 1989 to W. Amos for Two Compartment Container for Mixing; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,965 which issued on Oct. 6, 1992 to R. Fisk et al. for Two-Piece Reagent Container Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,323 which issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to F. W. Pfleger for Dual Compartment Mixing Container; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,565 which issued on May 11, 1993 to A. Goncalves for Assembly Adapted for the Mixing of Two Different Products Stored Separately.
Other patents which disclose similar devices include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,836 which issued on Jan. 1, 1952 to R. R. Rausch for Intravenous Solution Technique and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,610 which issued on Nov. 3, 1970 to M. Bilon for Device for Closing a Box; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,153 which issued on Mar. 27, 1979 to W. J. Bailen for Sterile Dispensing Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,264 which issued on Oct. 29, 1991 for Apparatus for Contacting Material Such as a Drug with a Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,011 which issued on May 19, 1992 to E. S. Robbins III for Container Assemblies with Additive Cups; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,980 which issued on Nov. 28, 1995 to J. R. O'Meara et al. for Child Resistant Container Closure Assembly.
While many of these patents disclose dispensers having separate containers or chambers, none are able to achieve the specific objective of the present invention, namely to provide a dispenser that is able to separately store the individual components of a two-part composition and then facilitate the mixture of such components while protecting the user from contact with the unmixed components.
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solutions proposed herein.